Nueva Luna
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: Su mirada se dirigia a la luna, no podia evitarlo, habian pasado ya 100 años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, y aun no podia olvidarse por completo de aquellos dias en la Academia Cross. Se encontraba tan concentrada en si misma que no noto su presencia...


La luna llena coronaba el cielo nocturno, los sonidos provenientes del bosque cercano llenaban el aire a su alrededor; desde la terraza de la enorme mansión, una joven contemplaba el espectáculo nocturno. Se encontraba de pie, apoyada sobre el barandal de madera mirando hacia la nada, como si buscase a algo, o incluso a alguien entre las sombras que bailan entre los arboles del bosque frente a ella.

- ¿En que estas pensando? – pregunto un hombre a sus espaldas, mientras se acercaba a ella sin a paso lento, estirando los brazos hasta que estos hicieron contacto con la fina figura que se encontraba frente a él, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si con suavidad

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? – pregunto la mujer acomodándose entre aquellos fuertes brazos que siempre le brindaron calor y seguridad

- El suficiente – se limito a contestar mientras que aumentaba de a poco la fuerza del abrazo

- Han pasado 100 años – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – no puedo olvidarlos

- Yuuki – hizo girar el cuerpo de la joven hasta que su mirada se poso sobre la suya, llevo una mano a su rostro y lo acaricio con dulzura, como siempre lo había hecho. Ella simplemente cerró los parpados, dejando que él siguiese en su tarea de recorrer su rostro.

- Kaname – llamo ella cuando dejo de sentir el movimiento de sus dedos – no necesitas estar preocupado por mi – abrió con lentitud los parpados y dibujo una sonrisa – estoy bien – dijo tratando de convencerlo

El hombre a su lado correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una mueca que asemejo a una sonrisa, para después inclinarse sobre ella y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios – Debo salir – dijo tras separase del contacto – me reuniré con Ichijō

- Por favor ten cuidado – volviendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos

- Estaré bien - Se separo con lentitud de su lado, regalándole una última mirada, antes de emprender su salida del lugar.

Tras verlo abandonar su habitación, Yukki regreso a lo que hacía antes, contemplar la noche, últimamente lo hacía con mucha más frecuencia que en el pasado, y es que había vuelto a tener sueños raros, desde que se fue de la academia y recupero sus recuerdos, las alucinaciones habían cesado por completo, como era de suponerse en un principio tardo en acostumbrarse a su nueva condición como vampiro, pero una vez que comprendió del todo sus nuevas habilidades, descubrió como dominarse a sí misma yal mismo tiempo, a sus instintos.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese entonces, tan solo su cambio físico había sido uno de esas cosas, de la niña de aquella época quedaba muy poco, ahora lucia un hermoso cuerpo femenino, con líneas bien definidas, su rostro de había definido convirtiéndola en una mujer digna de admiración, pero dentro de aquella mujer, habitaba su corazón, tan noble como lo fuese en un principio, adjunto a sus ojos, aquellas orbes siempre estarían abiertas delatando su nombre.

- Yukki-sama

Giro un poco el rostro para ver observar a la persona a quien lo había llamado, no tenía que hacerlo para saber de quién se trababa, sin embargo gustaba de hablar de frente con cualquier persona que se dirigiera a ella

- Dime Aido-kun, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- La cena esta lista, por favor acompáñeme al comedor, todo está dispuesto

- Sabes, a veces extraño la forma en que me llamabas en el pasado – rio suavemente mientras se acerca a él – siempre fuiste un revoltoso

Una exagerada muestra de indignación fue su pronta contestación, y por supuesto esto solo logro acrecentar la risa de su interlocutora.

- Antes no era la esposa de Kaname-sama – dijo en voz muy baja, pero sin intención de ocultar sus palabras

- Aun estas celoso – decía ella muy divertida – tranquilo –poso una mano en su hombro – Kaname te quiere aunque no lo diga

Un sonrojo inundo las mejillas del rubio, mientras que con sus acostumbrados gestos pedía a gritos que lo dejase en paz.

En la primera planta de la mansión, más específicamente en el comedor, y debidamente ocupando sus lugares, los demás habitantes de la mansión esperaban por los ausentes.

Otousan – llamo un pequeño niño desde uno de los extremos de la mesa.

El padre, al escuchar el llamado, viro su mirada para prestar completa atención a las palabras del niño.

Yukki-hime-sama está tardando demasiado ¿deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa?

- Aido fue por ella, no deben de tardar – su madre respondió desde su lado izquierdo. Sonriendo por aquella manía de su hijo.

- Creo que te preocupas demasiado – decía su padre poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y revolviendo sus cabellos de forma cariñosa. Para frustración del menor, a quien una vez más, sus padres no tomaban enserio para su rol de "protector".

Akatsuki sonreía de lado mientras su hijo cruzaba su brazos sobre su pecho y en su cara se dibujaba el enfado provocado, y es que no había nada que hacer, hace un par de años el niño se había auto impuesto la obligación de cuidar personalmente a Kuran Yuukki, trabajo que se tomaba demasiado enserio.

- Perdonen la tardanza – La voz de la aludida se dejo escuchar desde la puerta. Mientras los presentes se levantaban de los asientos, ella tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Yuuki-sama – llamo el niño sin abandonar su posición

- Dime Yue – fue la contestación de ella

- Kaname-sama ha salido a un asunto importante – decía muy formal el pequeño caballero – y me ha encargado su protección

Ruka tan solo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su hijo no cambiaria nunca. Desde el lado opuesto Aido estallo en carcajadas, su sobrino siempre lograba hacerlo reír cuando actuaba como "caballero blanco".

Yue le lanzo una mirada llena de odio a tu tío, como siempre lo hacía en esos casos. Pero a este poco le importo la reacción del niño y siguió con sus risas. Mientras Yuuki observaba todo con aquella eterna sonrisa en su rostro, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kaname por darle un presente rodeada de aquellas personas a las que amaba como a una verdadera familia.

- Muchas gracias Yue-chan – contesto la mujer – por favor cuida de mí

El niño dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y mirando a su tío de forma altanera se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, con el pecho lleno de orgullo y satisfacción, mientras que Aido miraba de forma reprobadora a Yuuki, por permitirle aquellas cosas a su sobrino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Corría velozmente por los pasillos de aquella casa abandonada, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y es que aquel maldito lo llevaba siguiendo horas. Se habían encontrado en el pueblo cercano y desde ese momento comenzó la persecución.

Ya podía ver la ventana, si lograba llegar a ella y salir de aquella casa tendría una oportunidad para escapar, acelero el paso tratando de alcanzar el cristal cuando sintió un intenso dolor el hombro izquierdo, inevitablemente cayó al suelo, llevando su mano derecha hasta la altura del hombro herido tan solo para sostenerlo y tratar de calmar el dolor y la hemorragia causada por el arma que le disparo

- Se acabo – el hombre lo perseguía apunto directamente al corazón. Trato de lanzarse sobre él, matarlo antes de que lo mátese primero.

El sonido del disparo retumbo dentro de las paredes de la mansión, para dejar paso al inevitable y dominante silencio.

Guardo su arma y camino despacio, hasta salir de aquella casa. Afuera de la deteriorada mansión, la luna llena dominaba el cielo; no pudo evitarlo, miro hacia arriba se quedo contemplando el firmamento por algunos minutos.

- Cien años – dijo en tono bajo – para inmediatamente después volver a su tarea de alejarse del lugar.

Kiriyu Zero, el más grande cazador de vampiros de todos los tiempos después de Kaien Cross, cumplía con éxito otra misión, pero su objetivo aun estaba pendiente. Una promesa inconclusa, pero que realizara algún día.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Cada vez te pareces más a tu abuelo

- Por favor Kaname-sama – decía un tanto enojado – le ruego que no mencione esas cosas, parentesco familiar no lo puedo evitar

- ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar Ichijō?

- Tenemos un pequeño problema, y quisiera que me diera su opinión al respecto – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Dos familias nobles han sido atacadas en las fronteras del país, el agresor es un viejo conocido nuestro

- Valla – dijo cerrando los ojos – imagine que estaría muerto para estas fechas

- Pues no es así, y nos está causando problemas

- Creo que llego el momento de volver a jugar al ajedrez – dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta el tablero dispuesto en el extremo opuesto del estudio.


End file.
